


The story of Jason Todd

by AbbyCrashing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Short, Temporary Character Death, This is Jason's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyCrashing/pseuds/AbbyCrashing
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote about my favorite character and his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The story of Jason Todd

There once was a bird  
Who was also a boy  
When you heard his song  
You could hear his joy  
He was not like his brother  
Light as can be  
But flew through the night  
Happy and free

The bird lived with a bat  
Who acted as mentor  
But to the young boy  
He would soon become father  
The bird was a fighter  
Brave, brash and strong  
Battling the men  
Who intended to do wrong

His birth mother he knew  
Was not all that great  
But he still loved her  
And that sealed his fate  
Leaving the bat  
With hardly a clue  
To find his mother  
To Ethiopia he flew  
Finding the woman  
Was not that tough  
But the strength to get away  
He did not have enough

The clown now had him  
But the bird had hope  
Even as he  
Was held down by rope  
The bat would save him  
Before the clown was done  
The bat  
he knew  
The bat would come

Beaten and bloody  
Tortured and hurt  
The clown laughed loudly  
Over the broken bird  
He's not coming  
The bat won't show  
The bird realizes it now  
Now he knows

The timer counts down  
Tick tick tick  
Then it goes off  
After one final click

The warehouse's remains  
Scattered and burned  
Hide a small boy  
A boy who had learned  
The bat didn't come  
Not as soon as he had thought  
And this wouldn't have happened  
If he hadn't been caught

The bat's heart broke  
His grief could be heard  
From miles away  
For he couldn't save his bird

The boy was lifeless  
And cold in the ground  
And seemingly no joy  
At all could be found  
The bat grieved his loss  
He was filled with despair  
The brother regretted  
Not having been there  
The butler pushed through  
Being strong for the rest  
While still mourning the child  
Sorrow deep in his chest

A year passes  
The bat's nest grows  
While a certain bird  
From the grave rose  
The boy's mind  
Is no longer sound  
When he is first  
Pulled from the ground  
He lives again  
But was driven mad  
By waters Lazarus  
Not remembering what he had

Training goes on  
He remembers more  
And soon is sent  
To his city's door  
Angry and hurt  
By what he sees  
He swears to take the bat  
And bring him to his knees  
He goes after the killer  
Tries to preform effacement  
But soon was stopped  
By the bat and his replacement

A deal is made  
Only rubber bullets in his gun  
Going under cover  
But no killing will be done  
A single shot  
A small mistake  
It's all over  
For a life he takes

The bat is angry  
The bat is mad  
The bat doesn't try to understand  
Any reasons he had

The bird stays away  
Helps out some friends  
Resuming his life even  
When the Bat's life ends  
After a fight with his brothers  
Our bird takes flight  
Because nothing in Gotham  
Seems to be right  
The bat returns  
Apologies exchanged  
And the bird comes to realize  
Just how much has changed

The clown is gone  
The nest is filled  
The bird is calm  
The madness killed  
Now he sits  
On the rooftop edge  
Watching, waiting  
From the ledge  
This bird has grown  
A lot has changed  
But our boy takes flight  
Free and unchained


End file.
